


Escucha mis latidos.

by Cosopepapenes



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosopepapenes/pseuds/Cosopepapenes
Summary: Un aniversario siempre debe celebrarse como es debido. Una salida al cine, una noche juntos; y luego, una vida juntos... ¿o no? Oneshot para participar en un concurso de South Park de Wattpad. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Kyle, Cartman  y otros personajes nombrados son de la serie animada "South Park". Historia hecha sin ningún fin lucrativo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Mi nueva creación se une a la familia. (?) Es un oneshot con el cual voy a concursar en un concurso (NOMEDIGAS) de Wattpad. No creo ganar porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió (?) pero espero que lo disfruten de igual modo. (Spoiler: No gané (?))
> 
> Al mismo tiempo resubí esto a mi FanfictionNet, si alguien gusta del nombre de la cuenta, es "Cosopepapenes".
> 
> Déjenme en sus comentarios qué les pareció y en qué creen que podría mejorar para que las próximas cosas que haga sean mejores que esta kk.
> 
> Baaaaaaais.

Habían acordado llegar ambos en el mismo horario. Las 21 p.m. estaban marcadas en las manecillas del reloj de su muñeca, y el judío estaba retrasado como nunca antes. El menor cruzaba sus brazos. Estaba vestido de una forma normal, no llamaba demasiado la atención entre las demás personas. Lo único que destacaba de él en ese momento era el insistente golpe de su pie contra el suelo al estar tan impaciente por la llegada de su cita. Su característico gorro celeste con amarillo no estaba consigo en aquel día ya que se trataba de una situación especial. Había decidido peinarse teniendo húmedo su cabello, por lo que en ese momento unas pequeñas y dulces ondulaciones se notaban en las puntas de sus mechones. Sus prendas no eran la gran cosa; como fue anteriormente mencionado: no destacaba. Los colores que había decidido usar eran oscuros ya que lo favorecían teniendo su figura. Unos jeans y un poco gastados y unos zapatos que quedaran bien con ellos. Se había puesto un perfume especial, uno de lavanda que sabía que le encantaba a su pareja, y que nunca le daba con el gusto de usarlo. Esa era la ocasión perfecta para complacerlo.

Iban a ver una función del cine, era increíble que el desgraciado esté llegando tarde para eso. Realmente era increíble, puesto a que normalmente el que se hacía esperar solía ser Cartman durante la gran mayoría de las veces en las que salían juntos. Es más, ese día había tenido una demora de cinco minutos, pero no mucho más que eso.

A esas alturas ya habían transcurrido más de quince minutos, y la impaciencia de Cartman cada vez se notaba más y más; hasta que por fin llegó Kyle, corriendo. No llevaba su abrigo naranja, de igual manera que Eric, él se había alistado bastante bien. No traía su gorro puesto, pero sí se había puesto una bandana para disimular un poco su afro pelirrojo. «Ridículo», pensó Cartman.

Su camisa era negra y sin mangas con un estampado para asimilarlo a un traje; llevaba unos pantalones que parecían ser cómodos y unas zapatillas un poco viejas, que podía hacerse notar a simple vista que esas eran las favoritas del pelirrojo.

Cartman le miró de arriba a abajo, y con una mueca de desaprobación alzó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza. Kyle sonrió y se aproximó a él para atraerlo de su cintura y darle un breve beso en su mejilla. El menor forcejeó un poco para separarse de ese agarre y evitar la muestra de afecto. Estaba enojado porque lo había hecho esperar. Eso era un pecado imperdonable. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo no sirvió para nada. Broflovski tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Éste último rió contra el oído ajeno para hacer estremecer a Cartman, cosa que funcionó totalmente.

—No te rías, marica. —Protestó Eric. El ojiverdes rodó los ojos, sonriente, habiendo logrado calmar su respiración agitada.

— ¿Si me río qué? —Amenazó confiado, y nuevamente le dio un beso, sólo que esta vez en sus cabellos. El neonazi se ruborizó furiosamente; logrando que Kyle volviera a reír. Un par de injurias brotaron de la boca del primero, y ambos entraron a la sala luego de haber comprado las respectivas entradas.

¿Qué iban a ver?

Una película romántica en honor a su primer aniversario.

Era un plan demasiado marica. Cartman se había negado de ello al principio, y a decir verdad, tenía sus razones. Ese no era su estilo. A Kyle también le pareció una idea patética al principio, pero siempre le gustó contradecir a Eric, y al haber ganado la discusión ambos habían quedado en ver esa película.

«Yo antes de ti» Una adaptación de un libro al cine. No habían leído la novela, y ni siquiera habían visto el trailer, sin embargo, según las millones de críticas se presumía que los personajes y la historia podría arruinar a alguien por completo. Hundirlos en lágrimas. Kyle no le había comentado ni una palabra a Eric al respecto porque sabía que él se echaba hacia atrás hasta con la película del Rey León cuando muere Mufasa. Decirle que en esa película había alguna que otra muerte de un personaje definitivamente sería un motivo por el que Cartman saldría corriendo de la sala sin esperar ni un minuto más.

Por fortuna, encontraron los mejores lugares. Una fila del medio en asientos del medio. Era perfecto. Una vista espectacular y una combinación de los sonidos increíbles, a tal punto en el que se podían sentir reales, como si cada personaje hablara a una corta distancia del espectador. Fenomenal. Y, como era de esperarse al tratarse de una película que se estaba transmitiendo en cines desde semanas atrás, la sala estaba casi vacía, a excepción de una pareja del fondo y unos cuantos que estaban separados y dispersos.

El judío y el robusto estaban sentados juntos, ambos tomaron sus manos, y el más bajo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyle. Antes habrían tenido más que un problema de ese acto; no obstante, ya tuvieron las bolas del contrario hasta por su garganta. Prácticamente ya no tenían ningún motivo por el que avergonzarse. Eran una pareja. Una pareja feliz. Se amaban uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente. Un motivo más que genuino por el que podían demostrar su amor y que les importara un cuerno la opinión de los demás.

La película empezó. Unos cuantos chistes malos estaban por medio de los diálogos. Cartman no rió demasiado, sólo sonrió como si fuera un niño ilusionado de lo que vendría, mientras que a Kyle se le era más que suficiente el ver el rostro ajeno de esa manera. Ambos se encontraron con la mirada. Cartman se acercó a él y besó sus labios durante escasos segundos. Luego volvieron su vista hacia la pantalla.

—Oh dios, oh dios... —Murmuró. A menos de la mitad Eric tenía sus ojos totalmente empapados de lágrimas, y apretaba cada vez más la mano de Kyle. Si bien, el drama de la película aún no había comenzado, pero simplemente aquella pareja se veía tan hermosa que no podía resistirlo. Definitivamente esas dos personas de la película estaban destinados a estar juntos, y cualquier puro amor era bienvenido y aceptado en el corazón de Theodore; tal como había hecho con Tweek y Craig, y tal como lo había hecho con Nicole y Token. Una persona debía estar con su alma gemela. Sin ninguna excepción. Y por eso le gustaba tanto estar con el pelirrojo.

Claro que, si Eric lloraba a mitad dela película cuando aún no había sucedido absolutamente nada, a finales de ella ya tenía un pañuelo y sollozaba como si estuviera en el funeral del ser que más apreciaba en el mundo. Parecía ser María Magdalena, y esa comparación le causaba gracia a Broflovski.

Nunca había llorado de tal manera hace tiempo atrás; ni con la muerte de Mufasa, ni con Pocahontas, ni con Bambie. Nada, absolutamente nada. Kyle a esas alturas sólo podía abrazarlo y mantenerlo entre sus brazos, tratar de animarlo con la calidez que emanaba su propio cuerpo, pequeños arrumacos, y tiernos murmullos en su oído. Que todo iba a estar bien. Que sólo era ficción. Todo iba a estar bien.

Los créditos ya eran mostrados por la pantalla gigante y la gente había comenzado a salir con un aura un tanto depresiva, empero el gordinflón no pudo moverse de su asiento hasta que limpió todas sus lágrimas con sus puños , y mocos con el pañuelo que le tendió su novio. Quiso devolvérselo, pero no fue aceptado luego de su uso. Como era de esperarse: lo metió a la fuerza en el bolsillo nuevamente, debido a que nunca aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

Salieron, llevándose más de una mirada de reproche por parte de los empleados; pero la cita no había acabado. Es más, recién empezaba.

Ya no eran sólo unos simples adolescentes, ni mucho menos seguían siendo iguales a cuando eran unos niños. Eran unos adultos jóvenes. Veinte años cada uno. Sus madres ya no se preocupaban demasiado tal como cuando eran niños, y por eso, sólo por eso habían decidido ir a un hotel juntos a dormir. Claro que había sido difícil convencer a Sheila al respecto ya que ella nunca tuvo una gran confianza a lo que son los lugares públicos en sí, y siempre temió por la seguridad de su hijo; mas Cartman pudo convencerla de ella con unas cuantas palabras agradables, una manera perspicaz de poder hacerla aceptar. Había funcionado; y en ese momento los dos iban de la mano, sin soltarse, rumbo hacia ese hotel en donde habían reservado su habitación con días de anticipación para conseguir una bastante arreglada para ambos. Sólo se quedarían una noche, por lo que se encargarían de hacerlo lo más especial posible.

No saludaron a los jóvenes de la recepción; tan sólo pidieron sus llaves, y como era de esperarse los empleados los atendieron de una mala manera. Realmente fue algo que no les importó demasiado. Cartman sentía como si todo lo demás no importara, como si cada detalle que no incluía al pelirrojo se desvaneciera debajo de sus pies y no valía la pena saber de ellos. Podía decirse que el judío sentía lo mismo, y por lo tanto, le dirigía unas sonrisas deslumbrantes cual amanecer de verano.

Fueron a la habitación, sólo que esta vez Kyle lo tomó nuevamente de su cintura, mientras que Cartman también lo rodeó con su brazo. Ambos estaban demasiado apegados, como si hubieran pasado años desde que no se veían. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

El judío cerró la puerta con llave a la vez en la que Eric revisaba el lugar. Al fin y al cabo puso música de fondo; y el pelirrojo con pura coquetería nuevamente sonrió por el encanto que poseía su pareja. Theodore lo rodeó con sus brazos desde la nuca del más alto, y éste puso sus manos sobre sus costados para resbalarlas hasta su cadera. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Kyle pudo apreciar las cejas pobladas de Cartman, como tenía unos minúsculos vellos en su entrecejo, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y sus labios carnosos fruncidos en un morro. Eric pudo apreciar los rulos que aparecían detrás de la bandana de Kyle tímidamente. Eran unos rulos preciosos y perfectamente ondulados, no entendía el por qué seguía ocultándolos. Distinguió también unos pocos puntos negros característicos de él que más de una vez consideró asquerosos, y por último llevó su mirar hacia los rosados labios que eran tan suaves y delicados al tacto. Finalmente ambos se unieron en un cálido y lento beso. Abrazados, sin siquiera tener unos mínimos centímetros de distancia. Sus respiraciones al poco tiempo se agitaron, y sus alientos se mezclaban con una armonía que nunca nadie podría igualar. Ni en el jamás de los jamases. El beso que era romántico y tierno en un principio se convirtió en una danza de lenguas apasionada. Un pequeño toque del judío en partes claves del castaño hicieron que tiemble de pies a cabeza. Se había convertido en un beso francés. Quizá el más erótico que se habían propinado hasta ese día. Se devoraban mutuamente, sus caderas rozaban y colaban sus manos por debajo de sus camisas con el único objetivo de acariciarse las pieles. En el momento de separarse, el castaño relamió sus propios labios, y Kyle mordió el suyo inferior. Sus pupilas se perdieron entre ellas nuevamente, hasta que sonrieron al mismo tiempo. El más alto sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de su muñeca suavemente para acercarlo a la cama matrimonial -que, por cierto, poseía unas suaves sábanas de color carmesí y las almohadas eran de color crudo. Una combinación sencilla, pero demasiado hermosa-.

Cartman se recostó, y atrajo a su pareja tomándolo de su mentón con completa y extremada delicadeza. Se quitó sus zapatos con sus propios pies en un movimiento un tanto torpe. Kyle había aprisionado a Cartman entre sus brazos y piernas al encontrarse frente a él. A una distancia escasa, apenas considerable.

El rostro de Broflovski se hundió en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del castaño, al cual olió gustoso. Su perfume favorito: lavandas. Maldita sea. Mordió delicadamente aquella zona sensible, logrando que el menor se retorciera de gusto e inquietud debajo de él. Unos besos más fueron depositados en ese rincón de su nívea piel, que fueron respondidos con unas suaves risitas.

Eric llevó una mano hacia el mentón de su novio nuevamente, apretando sus mejillas para lograr que pusiera sus labios como si se tratara de un pez, y rió por aquella mueca tan extraña en el rostro del judío. Con su mano libre le quitó aquella horrenda bandana para sus gustos. No le gustaba ver como cubría su afro. Le parecía agradable a la vista luego de convivir tanto tiempo junto a él. Los pómulos del pelirrojo se mancharon de tintes rojizos por ello. Cartman sonrió por aquella reacción.

No dijeron ninguna palabra.

Eric parpadeó, confundido por el silencio.

En el momento de abrir sus ojos nuevamente siguió encontrándose con el semblante del pelirrojo con sus facciones totalmente endurecidas. Curvó una ceja. No lo soltaba. Nuevamente parpadeó.

Un latido fuerte de su propio corazón lo hizo temblar, sus pupilas se volvieron más pequeñas en ese mismo instante, y sus ojos estaban como platos. Pudo ver el rostro de su pareja desfigurándose. Como si se derritiera en sus propias manos. Los iris de su judío se tornaban totalmente negros, y pudo apreciar como de la boca del mayor empezó a brotar un líquido rojo y espeso. Lo soltó inmediatamente, asustado, y retrocedió en la cama tal como pudo, a pesar de que se le imposibilitó al tenerlo casi encima de su cuerpo.

Parpadeó otra vez.

Se encontró en un vacío, totalmente solo, perdido en medio de la nada, sentado en quién sabe donde y haciendo quién sabe qué.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos una vez más, y un charco de estas se formó debajo de sus pies, como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que tuvo que pasar durante ese día. Sus ojos se habían convertido en las mismas Cataratas del Niágara. Y aquellas mismas aguas saladas al poco tiempo empezaron a hundirlo en el fondo de aquel vacío, similar a ser arrastrado por una corriente marítima hacia su profundidad.

Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos más, despertó.

Confundido miró a su alrededor. Las paredes pintadas de blanco. Una camisa de fuerza que lo oprimía en todo su torso. Se incorporó sobre su cama individual de sábanas blancas totalmente desordenadas, y dirigió su vista a sus pies desnudos y descuidados. No hacía falta verse en un espejo para darse cuenta de que su aspecto era un desastre, como absolutamente todos los días desde ese entonces.

Suspiró.

Se encontraba solo. Sabía que si gritaba nadie lo oiría; pero su garganta le molestaba, ya se había quedado ronco el día anterior y no quería perder la voz en algo en vano.

Cada día todo lo que podía hacer era llorar, y eso ya ni siquiera era suficiente para conseguir frenar con todo ese dolor que ardía en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sus veinte años habían sido tortuosos desde que tenía dieciséis. Desde que nunca pudo decirle su último adiós.

Siempre se lamentó el no haber actuado ese momento. Durante esos cuatro años de pura agonía se arrepintió el no haber defendido a una persona que era atacada por temer su propia vida. Durante esos cuatro años sintió como la culpa lo carcomió por completo, especialmente cuando tuvo diecisiete y aquella mierda de noticia llegó a sus oídos.

Kyle se había suicidado por unos hombres que lo acosaron durante meses. Sin descanso. Sin respiros. Sin consideraciones.

Hombres mayores que lo amenazaban cada día con hacerle algo a su hermanito Ike si no obedecía con alguna mierda que ellos mismos decían. Escorias de la sociedad. Eric los vio en un momento, escuchó de qué hablaban en más de una ocasión, pero nunca se atrevió a hacer o decir algo. Sus experiencias en ese ámbito nunca resultaron ser las mejores debido a múltiples episodios a lo largo de su infancia. No se atrevió a actuar por ese motivo. Él, Eric T. Cartman, no pudo hacer nada para salvar una vida, porque al parecer, sólo podía destruirlas. Lo peor de todo es que lo había espiado para reírse de su secreto y burlarse de ello. Nunca pudo reírse de lo que sucedía, ni aunque se lo dijeran como una broma. No podía imaginar a Kyle de esa forma.

¿Que si fue doloroso? Sí. Se sintió similar a la vez en la que consideró todo perdido cuando Kenny casi murió, sin embargo, con un sentimiento mucho más real, profundo, y lamentablemente, verdadero.

Desde aquel incidente intentó cargar su propia vida en los hombros y a cuestas; pero no lo consiguió. Desde la muerte del judío todo había cambiado, no sólo en su ámbito social, sino también en su interior. El grupo se desintegró por completo. Stan se volvió más silencioso y serio. Kenny prefirió estudiar un poco más y dejar de estar junto a Cartman para dedicarle más tiempo a su hermana Karen; y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba totalmente solo. Hasta el momento, su único labor en la vida siempre había sido molestar a Kyle. Hacerlo enfadar, bromear acerca de su religión hasta sacarlo de quicio y que terminara golpeándolo. Los sentimientos por él debido a aquellas extrañas peleas amistosas no se hicieron de esperar; sólo que nunca pudo sacarse el orgullo de encima para confesarlo, ni mucho menos pudo con la idea de que le gustara Broflovski. Tenía la esperanza de salir junto a él algún día, ir al cine, tomarse de las manos, respirar un mismo aire y compartir saliva cuando sea necesario sin que les parezca un acto asqueroso; sin embargo, todo estaba perdido, y por su puta culpa.

No tenía otro motivo para vivir, lo había asumido de entrada. No había otra persona que lo soportara tal como lo hacía el pelirrojo, ni mucho menos se creía capaz de que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo sin su presencia allí, en ese mundo.

El sólo asumir que nunca volvería a ser lo de antes lo llevó hasta ese lugar. A estar perdido en un mundo en donde su existencia ya no valía la pena. En donde no lo necesitaban ni lo querían. En donde no podía vivir el amor de película que siempre anheló con todas sus fuerzas desde que era un simple niño.

El sólo pensar que nunca volvería a escuchar los latidos de Kyle, sus latidos tan especiales que a su corta edad había aborrecido, pero amado en secreto, lo rompía en mil pedazos. Lo acababa totalmente. Sollozó sin intenciones de ello. Su corazón se comprimió.

_Sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra._

_Todo estaba perdido._

_Y su salvación se había marchado._


End file.
